Kiss me good night
by junjunki
Summary: Draco has a problem with his beauty sleep as Blaise kept on screaming and he went out from his room and met Harry there. Something happened? H/D


"NOOOO! GO AWAY YOU HORRIBLE CREATURE! LET ME GO!" Draco yelped as he nearly fell from his bed by the voice and quickly stood.

'Not again! I'm taking my beauty sleep' he rubbed his eyes and walked slowly towards Blaise who continue to scream. All of his friends were already arround him, trying to make him feel better. Draco hissed as he came to see Theo was hugging Blaise.

"Move it, Theo. This guy is the worst when he get nightmare" Theo tried to argue but nodded when Draco glared at him. And he quickly slipped from the bed so, the angry little Malfoy can sat beside Blaise. He gently touched Blaise hand but Blaise roughly pushed his hand, making the other gasped. Draco glared at Blaise and groaned. "Blaise, you damn ass, It's us!"

Blaise shook his head and pulled his blanket to cover his body. "No you not! I know my friends and you are not my friend!"

Draco rolled his eyes and glanced at Theo. 'In merlin name, I will zip his mouth if he said that again' he bite his lip and tapped his feet to think of solution. He glanced to everybody in the room, sleepy and tired. He sure everyone in this room want to sleep. He blinked as he saw Blaise yawned. 'Ah, look at him, he is sleeply. I'M FUCKING SLEEPLY TOO BLAISE!' He groaned and shifted closer to Blaise and grabbed Blaise wrist.

"Blaise, you're dreaming. We.. all of us want to sleep. So can you see that you are dreaming?" Blaise stared at Draco then to the others.

"I don't know you guys! Go away!" He pushed Draco, making he fell at the floor. Vincent quickly went to pull Draco up but the other boy pushed him and pointed his wand at Blaise as he stood in front him.

"Why you son of bitch! I'm trying to help you!" Draco gripped hard at his wand, trying to remain calm. "That's it! I'm out of here!" Draco walked to his bed and grabbed his scarf before he wrapped his scarf over his neck.

"Wait!" Theo grabbed Draco's wrist "Where are you going?"

"Obviously away from here!" Draco harshly pull his hand from Theo's gripped and walked from there. Leaving the others frowned and stared at each other confused and shocked.

Draco sighed, you're not supposed to mad at him. He thought. But nothing is going to change it with him walking around the Hogwarts. 'I don't think I can sleep there if he still screaming or do whatever he did' Draco startled as he heard a loud 'bang' from the toilet. Is someone here with him? Draco gulped. He took his wand and point it at the door and slowly pushed the door. He looked around to find anything but find nothing. 'I'm so tired' He sighed and turned around to go out from the toilet. Suddenly someone grabbed him and pushed him from there, making he lose control and fell.  
>"Ouch! What are you doin-" The boy gripped his both hand and pinned him on the floor. Draco flinched and closed his eyes as he tried to release from this person, although he sure that he can't win over this guy. "Let me go! You pervert!"<p>

"Calm down Malfoy, It's me, Potter!" Draco stopped struggling and slowly opened his eyes to met Harry gaze. Harry released Draco wrist as Draco calm down and pulled Draco into a sit position and sat beside him.

"What are you doing here, Potter!" Draco glared at Harry and looked at his wrist. Potter is really strong. He pouted 'Damn! Past two years, I'm pretty sure he is weaker than me but now' He startled as he heard Harry coughed. "What?"

Harry smiled at him. "Nothing, I just wonder what bring you here?"

Draco glared at Harry and turned to face him. "As you can see, I was walking alone peacefully and happily until I heard that whatever sound and I came to see what happened and next thing you're trying to rape me, Potter!"

Harry can't helped but laughed after hearing Draco explanation, making Draco face red as tomato as he tried to hold his mad at Harry. He quickly stood and leaves Harry at the toilet.

He groaned as he heard a loud footprint like a person is trying to chase him or something. He is really annoying! Draco bit his lips and turned to face Harry that bites his lips like he was trying to hold his laugh. "Done with your laugh Potter? What so funny about that? I don't joke with you Potter"

Harry gulped and walked closer towards Draco. He looked confusedly at him and question filled his thought as Harry stroked his hair, making Draco startled and moved away from Harry. "Look, I'm sorry for laughing at you but the thing is I actually fall at the toilet just now" He took his glasses and showed it at Draco "Look its broken"

Draco nodded as agreement to Harry. "Can't you see without your glasses Potter?" He walked around Harry and Harry shook. "Oh" He took his wand and pointed it at Harry's glasses.

"What are you doing?" Harry stared at Draco.

"Watch and learn" Draco smirked "Oculus Reparo" Harry was amazed as the crack at his glasses was repaired. It's looked as good as new.

"Wow, that's amazing although Hermione used to fix my glasses before but thank you Malfoy" Draco yelped as Harry wrapped his hand around his shoulder and pulled him closer into an embraced.

"What are you doing?" Draco struggled to release from Harry embraced. It was embarrassing for him. From all this year, he had to admit, he had crush on Harry. It was really sad for him when Harry be came that Weasel guy friend instead of him.

"Sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable" Harry slowly released his grip and slipped his hand into his jean.

'Of course you make me uncomfortable, Harry! I love you!' Draco thought. He wish he can speak loud and proud like that to Harry but he knew that Harry will never accept it and maybe will make fun of him. He bites his lips as the imagination of him been hanging himself in his room or whatever he wanted to do appeared, if Harry really did that to him. Then he slowly shook his head.

"Eh? No fighting today? Malf-" Harry leaned closer to him and ran his hand to touch Draco's cheek. "Are you blushing?" In return, Draco flinched and quickly ran from Harry. He refused to look back because he sure Harry already saw him blushing like a girl.

'Crap! That was so close' Draco stopped and looked around. 'Wait the minute,' he stared at the room. 'what is this place?' He glanced around 'I don't know Hogwarts have this room before' Draco walked across the room. It was green like Slytherin, the room was like home to him, a warm room with a warm bed. Draco smirked and sat on the bed. It was soft like cotton, Draco smiled and laid on it. It's so comfortable, Draco thought. 'I can sleep here for days' he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

He quickly slipped from the bed when he heard someone opened the door and saw Harry there. "Why a—are you here?" Draco tried to stand but his legs did otherwise. 'Damn legs why must you be like this in this embarrassing time!' Draco sat on the edge of the bed and blamed all to Harry for what happened. He don't care about it anymore, just laughed at him now. Laugh at this hideous Draco Malfoy!

"What the heck Draco! You just run away from me and now you enter my room?" Draco startled as he lifted his head and saw Harry was glaring at him. 'Does he mad at me for leaving him alone at the toilet?' He flinched as Harry walked towards him and sat beside him.

"I don't know this is your fucking room, Potter! I'm sorry for laying on your bed! I'm must go now, I shouldn't meet you in the toilet"

Draco stood, 'why does he feel so nervous?' he thought. This is unusually happened to him, he never felt so weak like this before, only Harry can do to him like this.

He flinched as Harry gripped his wrist and pulled him roughly until he fell on the bed. He blinked confusedly at Harry, "Okay Draco, first you were like 'okay you're my friend' to me and then you suddenly ran from me and now you're acting like a freak!" Harry groaned and grasped Draco hand tightly.

"Ouch! Stop it Potter, its hurt!" Draco yelped as Harry tighten his grasped.

"Draco look at me!" Draco stopped struggling as he realised something. Then he bit his lips "Draco! Come on, don't do this to me" Harry stared at Draco as he heard the other guy was hissing.

Then Draco moved closer to Harry until his lips barely touched Harry ear, making the golden boy flinched. "You just call me Draco, Potter" Draco glanced at Harry as he felt Harry released his grip and slipped his hand around Draco waist.

"You don't like it?" Draco shook his head and ran his hand to touch Harry hair.

"What are we doing now Potter?" Draco licked his lips and Harry nuzzled his head at Draco neck.

"I don't know but I love your smell right now" Draco cheek flushed as he griped tightly at Harry's hair so Harry doesn't saw him blushing again. Harry groaned and moved his hand up and down Draco back.

"Enough o—f this Harry, I want to go to sleep now" He gently pushed Harry away from him although he want it so much.

"Do you just call me Harry, Draco?" Draco's eyes wide open. 'Did he?' Draco bit his lips and somehow felt butterflies on his stomach. Draco slipped from Harry and sat at the edge of the bed.

"So what if I did, Why do you want to kno—" Draco stopped as Harry pulled him closer making Draco sat on his lap. Draco's cheek flushed again but this time was redder than before. "What are you doing?" Draco pushed Harry away from him but Harry was faster than him. He quickly wrapped his hand around Draco waist and pulled him closer.

"Draco, Do you like me?" Draco bites his lips and shook his head. "or do you lo— love me?" Draco frowned and shook his head. He was still struggling to let him out from Harry.

"What do you want? I hate you remember?" Draco gripped Harry shoulder "I hate you! I hate you from the start! When you refused to be my friend! I hate you being the most beloved student in Hogwarts! I hate you because you never look at me! You always look at you annoying girlfriend and I know you're now live happily ever after with you be-fucking girlfriend, Gi—" Harry jerked his head up to sail his lips with Draco's.

Kissing Draco was brilliant. His lips was so soft, 'I should have know this long time ago' He broke the kissed, both panting heavily. Harry stared at him, his green eyes were sparkled. "Stop saying any words Draco or I kiss you again"

"Then kiss me" Harry pulled him closer and captured his lips. Draco moaned as Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's waist. Harry hadn't had enough, Draco was driving him insane. His lips were soft, his hair was beautiful, his body smelled so good, he was perfect. Harry smirked in their kisses, he shoved his tongue into Draco welcoming lips

Draco moaned and curls his hand around Harry neck. Their tongues met and curved together. Draco tightened his gripped and shifted closer to Harry to deepened their kisses. 'I think I'm going to die if Harry keep kissing me like this' Draco gasped as Harry broke the kiss and cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead and downed to his tip of nose and kissed Draco's cheek, making the blonde giggled and smiled at him. Harry moved closer until his forehead touches Draco's.

"Fuck! Draco you're beautiful" Harry grinned at him as Draco blushed and leaned closer to bite Harry's cheek. "Ouch!" Harry rubbed his cheek gently. "What was that?" Draco pouted and pinched Harry nose.

"That's for laughing at me" Draco smirked as Harry rolled his eyes. He moved closer to Harry until his lips touched Harry neck. Harry flinched as Draco bites his neck. "That's for making my life horrible and miserable" Draco lifted his head to meet Harry's gaze and smiled. "And this is for you for making my life happy" Draco leaned forwards and pressed his lips firmly at Harry's lips. "Happy now?"

Harry nodded and grinned at him. "Tell me Draco" Harry curled his hands around Draco's waist.

"Tell you what?" Draco stared at Harry.

"Tell me that you like me"

Draco startled, determine whether he should say it or not. He sure Harry will not released him until he tell him the true. He bites his lips. "Okay, I started to like you from first time I met you,just because I adored you, but we never get along and started to make our life miserable! But past 3 years I realised something, t—that I in love with you. It's so hard for me to ignore it. At first I thought it will be vanished in no time, bu—t you're driving me crazy, I—I "

"I love you" Draco flinched as Harry spoke the three words at him. It was a powerful words to use for person. "Don't you heard me Draco" He leaned closer and bit Draco's earlobe "I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco whimpered and slightly hid his head at the crook of Harry neck. "Be mine Draco"

"Stop making my life turn upside down Harry" Draco smiled and kissed Harry cheek. "I love you so much Harry James Potter! Don't you ever leave me" Draco laughed as Harry tickled him. He wrapped his hands around Harry to capture his lips again.

"The fuck! Where is that annoying ferret! It's 3 fucking a.m!" Theo cursed making the others shocked.

"Are you okay, Theo?" Vincent patted his shoulder.

"Do I look okay to you?" he groaned. "That Blaise is now happily sleep again and we have to wait that fucking little Malfoy so the Professor don't realised about his missing!" Theo stopped as he heard the sound of loud throat broke behind him and shocked to see Draco was behind him.

"Well?" Theo gulped and ran his hand through his hair. "Something you want to share with me Theo?"

Theo shook his head "No, nothing at all. Just want to inform you that Blaise was already asleep."

Draco walked towards his bed before tossing his scarf away and laid on the bed. "Whatever Theo, I'm gonna sleep now. Byebye"

Draco smirked as he heard Theo groaned and started to curse again. 'Sorry Theo' He covered his grinned as he heard Vincent yelped because Theo threw his blanket all over Vincent and wrapped around him tightly. At least he can sleep peacefully now.

Fin.


End file.
